Hudson River
(We have View of poster and picturs of parents look for thery lost kids ) Woman: Have you seen this girl? Man: This is my daughter. Woman 2: He needs his medicine. Pinkie pie: Look at these poor people. Cindy: Their kids are lost or killed. Yogi: Do you think they are going to attack us again? Cindy: I don't know, Yogi. Sora: No, they're not, I Hope. Rarity: My Nose is beeding. Twilight: Don't worry. I will make your nose better. Do you have a tissue? Ray: Well i Have it But the mob took our car I cant get it back. What happen to your wings? Rainbow Dash: It really hurts. Twilight: It hurts as well. Littlefoot: (Saw blood on his face) My face is bleeding Ash: Hey. Mine is bleeding too. Twilight: (Saw blood on her Leg) We need a aid kit. Yogi: How are we gonna find one? Boo Boo: I don't know. Benjamin: We can go the hospital. Brock: We can't go there. Twilight: There have to be some house Around here. Applejack: Well, we can't find one around here. (Benjamin take his shirt off rips it and wrap it aound Twilight leg and Littlefoot and Ash Faces ) Benjamin: There until we find an aid kit. Peabody: Ok let's keep moveing (They keep moveing) Man: We got it the worst Thats what i heard. The U.S mostly and South American an Asia some There's nothing going on in Europe. Man 2: Europe got the worst of it,that what everybody's saying.Completely wiped out some of it. Man 3: I don,t give of darn who it is. I got up close to one of those things in Stanordville. If they'all over the place we're dead. Rabbit: How long will we get to her mother? Benjamin: We don't know. We will get there. Pooh: What if we get caught by the tripods. Mickey: We don't know what to do and everyone else is going to be next. Pooh: I was afraid of that. Christopher Robin will be so sad if we are captured by them. Yogi: And Ranger Smith will be sad if we are captured by them too. Misty: We need a miracle to fix our bodies. Pooh: How will we find a miracle? Ash: We don't know, Pooh. Cindy: I am sure we will have a miracle sooner. (The light of the Blue Fairy's shows on the heroes) Cindy: (gasps) What's happening here? Littlefoot: It's the magic of the Blue Fairy! (The magic shows up, fixing the heroes' bodies and it and the light disappear) Benjamin: My other shirt is fixed? But how? Twilight: (smile) My wings! Rainbow Dash: (smile) My wings! Ash: My face! It's all better! Littlefoot: My face is better too! Rarity: My nose is better! Twilight: My leg is feeling better! Pooh: How did we do that? (The Blue Fairy's pigeon flies and drops the message) Tigger: Look! It's a message. Ash: What does it say? Tigger: It says "Dear Pooh and friends, I heard you needed a miracle. So I used my magic to fix your bodies to feel better. I'm afraid I can't help you to defeat the tripods, because the shields are powerful. Your friend, the Blue Fairy." Twilight: She knows about the tripods too? Pooh: Well, she knows about everything. Yogi: Come on, guys, let's hit a trail. (They Aproce to the train track but the lines stop them) Solider 1:Hold on. Hold on. movie back Solider 2: Watch out there lady. (The tain tack lines close) Solider 3: I said move back (A Train cover in a blaze of fire come out and keeps going acrose the track) (The lines rase up and evryone keeps going) Rarity: What the heck! Cera: A train on fire. Brock: Looks like the tirpods have destoryed that train. Ash: Oh, that's awful. Misty: How does it happened? Brock: With the blaster, I think. Hunter: Do they have any survivors? Colleen: I don't know. But we have to find out. Hunter: Excuse me. May we pass through? We are the Road Rovers. Soldier: Go ahead. (The Road Rovers pass through and search for the survivors) Exlie: I don't understand. There are no survivors here. Hunter: Let's get back to the others. (They go back to where the people keeps going) (Everyone head to the docks were people are getting on the ships) Man:Lets go folks. This way This way Keep Moveing. Solders: Keep it moveing This way. Lets go folks keep it moveing. Sora: Man My foots hurts. Applejack: I herd ya Sora My hoof hurts too Twilight:At least wee can rest when we get there. Man 1: Please move forward calmly. The boat Can make more than one trip. Please move forward calmly Take your time Don't rush. Sheryl:Ray Ray Ray Ray Ray:Sheryl? Sheryl:Yeah Hay Oh my gosh are these your kids. Ray:This is Rachel Sheryl:Hi im Sherl. How are you? THis is my Daugher Nora Ray:Nora Ive heard about you Nora (Rachel heard a birds sounds Going North) Rachel:Trees are funny. Tigger: Whats funny Exile: She talking about that (They turn seeing the trees falling) (Rachel Grap Ray fingers) (Everyone turns seeing the a tirpod on a hill) Twilight:oh my gosh. (It blow its horns) (Poeple runs to the ship) Man: Cast off! Get that ramp up! Man 2: Cast! Get the ramp up (He ran the soldiers Man 2: No more people! No more people! We're taking the ramp up. (They block everyone path) Misty: Oh dear! Whatever shall we do? Benjamin: We must get to the ship and fast! (Everyone get runing as fast as they can) Soliders: Stop! Everyboby stop! Ray: Wait, wait, wait. Rainbow dash: Let us through Benjamin: Please! They want to get on the ship. Solider: Move back Solider 2: Sir there's no more room! There no more room Ray:Just listen to me! There are few of us! there are only 11 of us Sora: Hey! There More room to get on. (They keep arguieing) Ray: There are plenty of room! There's room for hundreds more! (Ray turns to sheldy) Ray: You just stay with me! Sheldy: Okay. Ray: Grab my jacket. Sheldy: I got you Ferrier. Oh Jesus Ray: You Ok? Come on! Applejack: Ah Ah AH Choo Littlefoot: Ah Ah AH Choo Pooh:You both ok. Littlefoot:Yeah. Applejack:We ok. Sheldy:Jesus! Oh my God! Ray:Come on. (A guy rise up the ramp slowed) Ray:Come on! (Ray Pooh and the others made it But A Solider Stop sheldy to get throuh.) Sheldy: No! I can go with him! Ray: Sheryl? Sheryl! Sheryl: There room. Let her Throuh Goshdarn it Cera: There are still room. Hunter: Yeah But the soliders keep bocking them. Ray:There's Still room on the boat! (They ran to the front) Rachel:Robbie Ray: Just stay with me. Stay with me Robbie. (Robbie run past Ray) Ray:Robbie (Robbie Looks at the Ramp closeing.) (People hanging and falling in the water) (The Captine Started the engend leveing everyone behind) Ray:Robbie? Bock: What are you Doing? (Robbie Climed up Grabing People hanging on) Robbie:Here! Grab my hand! Hold on! I got you, hold on! Rarity: You Son is Brave. Exile: Look at him go. (The captine look at a light and creates a whilpool) Captine: Oh my God. (A Tirpod Rise from the water) Shaggy: Zonkes Not a Anothr one Ray:Robbie! ( It Starts tilting the Furry) Colleen: Jump (Pooh and the other jump into the water ) (As it tilt car are falling out of the ship) Mickey:Look out (A car hit Ray,Robbie and Rachel in front of them sinking down) (the ship tilt over People falling in the water) (Ray Pooh and the other Get up suface) Duck: We need to get outer here Sora: Swim This way (as Ray and the other swim away a tencheld grap a few people) Boo Boo:Holy Smokes Bock:Keep Swiming Rainbow Dash:There a shore lets go (Ray Pooh and the others Swim to Shore.) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts